Illegal Blows
Illegal Blows (反則技) are techniques which are barred according to boxing rules, typically by using a body part other than the fists or dangerously targeting a vulnerable body part. Illegal blows are considered fouls and may result in a disqualification after repeated warnings. However, if the referee does not see the illegal blow, a boxer can get away with inflicting serious injury or even a victory. Unlike amateur boxing, boxers in the professional level are more likely to risk using illegal blows to gain an advantage, especially in a crucial match. Notable Users Makino Fumito makes indiscriminate use of illegal blows, especially when threatened to be dropped from his gym after starting his pro record with 2 losses. He surprises Itagaki Manabu, who was fighting in his debut match, by obscuring the referee's line of sight and knocking down Itagaki twice with a headbutt and an elbow strike. Makunouchi Ippo later criticised Itagaki for his failure to adapt. Makino progressed through the Rookie tournament relying on subtle illegal blows until he reached the semi-final. Mashiba Ryō, outmatched by Miyata Ichirō's speed, stepped on and broke Miyata's foot to seal his footwork. He was also involved in a chaotic foul-ridden fight with Sawamura Ryūhei. Sawamura himself is a notorious user of fouls, such as elbows and trips, though he often does so unnecessarily. Former OPBF champion Aaron Domingo had no problems with using headbutts, shoulder hits and trips to gain leverage over Mashiba. Techniques Headbutt A strike using the head, usually targeting the opponent's face. Though heads often collide during a fight (especially between aggressive in-fighters like Jimmy Sisphar and Makunouchi Ippo), intentional headbutts can stun an opponent. Itagaki Manabu was caught off guard in his debut match with a headbutt from Makino Fumito, and was subsequently knocked down by a follow-up punch. Rabbit punch A blow to the back of the head or neck which can damage the spinal cord. Ralph Anderson uses this against Nekota Ginpachi, causing him to develop Punch drunk syndrome. Notably, Anderson refuses to use it against the follow-up match against Kamogawa Genji out of his boxer's pride. Open-hand Using the palm to strike or grapple. Used by Hammer Nao against Makunouchi Ippo to pull his guard away and land his Solar Plexus Blow. Elbow strikes A strike using the elbow, usually targeting the opponents jaw for a bone to bone hit. Makino Fumito knocks down Itagaki Manabu with a deliberate elbow strike, securing a victory by TKO. Sawamura Ryūhei was hit with an accidental elbow in a previous match, but returned with a deliberate crushing elbow, earning a disqualification. Kidney blow An illegal strike to the lower back which can damage the kidneys. Low blow An unfair or illegal blow that lands below the opponent’s waist; a groin attack. Back-hand A strike using the back part of the glove, which can get into a blind spot, usually targeting the opponents temple. This is the main reason Flicker Jabs are uncommon in the sport; they can easily become back-hands and lead to a loss of points from the referee. See also *Orthodox Boxing Techniques - A list of techniques that are legal. Category:Boxing terminology Category:Techniques